


There's A Kind of Rush All Over The World

by BabysDean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas learns how, Destiel - Freeform, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Side Effects, Smut, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:11:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabysDean/pseuds/BabysDean
Summary: Cas accidentally learns what turns him on, about fantasies, self pleasure and human needs.But oh dear... The side effects may get him into trouble...





	

It all started one night after a pretty awful hunt that went wrong, when Castiel almost got himself killed. 

Some nasty sonofabitch demon somehow managed to get Castiel's angel-blade, and while Cas was protecting a badly injured Dean he nearly offed him.   
Luckily, Sam managed to shout a warning a split second before the blade went into Cas' chest and he was able to grab the blade back and use the demon's own lurching speed in order to turn the blade and stick it into the demon.  
The drive back was a nightmare. Dean was furious, going on and on about how stupid Cas was and that he should not have protected Dean at the cost of his own life, and how he was more important than Dean and he can take care of himself and Cas should worry about himself.  
He was rumbling for over half an hour now, while Cas was sitting quietly in the back of the Impala, listening expressionless.   
Sam was barely able to calm Dean down, protecting Cas, saying Dean would have probably done the same. Hell, any one of them would have done the same for the others.  
When Dean finally paused, Cas spoke.  
"Dean, I will always put your life before mine. To me, you are the most important thing in all of creation, and I will always protect you. It is not only the profound bond that we share, but also the respect and the friendship I have come to feel for you. As I hold you in high value, both you and Sam, I will always do my best to keep you safe, even at the price of my own life". He sighed.   
"You have stopped the apocalypse, you have eliminated the Leviathan, you have survived Purgatory, you have beat the darkness. You have saved this world more times than anyone is comfortable to remember, and I am positive you will do so again. And me - I am a low order angel who had fallen from heaven and made a mess of things. I have found you, the righteous man, in hell and rebuilt you. It is my proudest moment yet, and I consider it my honor and privilege to carry the duty of protecting you in any way I can. That is about the only mission I see myself have left now, and the only mission I deem worthy in all of my years of existence".

There was a long silence.  
"That is not true, Cas". Dean said finally. "You are family, and we need you".  
There were several more minutes of silence before Dean added, to lighten the mood, "Well, at least I don't have to worry about you dying a virgin anymore..."  
He huffed a laugh and Cas smiled at him, realizing he was talking about his night with April, the reaper. He didn't think much of it, at the moment, he was just content that Dean was not angry anymore.

That night when they got to the bunker it was already very late. The boys had one beer each and went to bed.  
Since Cas didn't sleep he sat himself in the library, to engage himself in some reading.  
But his mind wandered to Dean's comment from earlier.  
He hadn't thought about April since. Actually, ever since he got his grace back he hadn't had any of those physical urges. He hadn't thought about sex, or lust, or anything human. But Dean's remark got him thinking.  
He thought about April, and then about Meg for a bit, and how neither actually looked or seemed to feel like the pizzaman and the babysitter, or any of those women in Dean's magazines, "Busty Asian Beauties".  
And, well, he started to feel his vessel's blood cells rush south, and the tips of the nerves become more sensitive, and his neural activity heighten slightly. Or, as Dean would put it, he was sporting a boner...  
He stared down at his heated groin, at the bulk in his pants, and hesitated. He knew about sex, he remembered enjoying it, but he was alone now, so he decided to ignore it. Though, he still quite enjoyed the physical sensations.

It was several days later that he overheard Sam reproaching Dean about keeping it discreet when he's jerking off. They were on another hunt, in a crappy motel room with paper-thin walls, and apparently Dean was relieving himself in the shower, within earshot of Sam.  
"I know we're close, man," Sam was saying, "but I really don't need to know everything... I get that you need to release some tension, but could you please touch yourself less audibly?"  
Dean just gave a satisfied smile and shrug his shoulders. "What can I say, Sammy, I did tell you to go hit the library. How was I supposed to know it was closed?"  
So, you don't have to have a partner to have a sexual release? You can do it on your own? Castiel was not as willing to try as he was intrigues by the notion, and curious at how this actually worked.

A few nights later, when they were back in the bunker, in what Cas considered a safe environment, he got to experience it first hand.  
He didn't mean to, but Sam and Dean wanted to go to a bar, and Dean picked up some girl. Cas and Sam went back to the bunker, while Dean stayed with the woman. Sam went to the library to do some reading and Cas was left to himself.  
At first he was innocently thinking about missing heaven, then about the Winchesters and how he preferred it infinitely to the life in heaven, because it allowed him to spend so much time with Dean.  
Then he thought about where Dean was right now, and what he was probably doing, and his cells were starting to react. He was curious if any of what Dean was doing was in any way similar to his experience with April, or if it was more like what Dean called Porn.  
His pants were becoming tighter and uncomfortable, so he gently pushed his blood-strained hardness down.  
OH...  
He did not expect the rush he felt by touching his privates. He did it again. It felt even stronger. And while he expected his boner to come down if he pushed it, well, it only got harder. He looked at his crotch, wondering. He tried a more gentle stroke, and found that it was much more pleasant than just grabbing.  
He kept exploring, until the sensation was a little overwhelming and he stopped, though his erection hadn't diminished one bit.  
He decided to just wait it out this time, until he figured it out.

The next day Castiel wandered around the bunker to look for a private spot to explore his new sensations. He already got that this is something that should be done discreetly.  
He found a small storage area that the boys never went into, and thought this could be suitable for his cause.  
When the brothers went to bed that night, Castiel sneaked into his hideout and sat there.  
He wanted to start an erection, so he knew he had to think about sex, as this is what started it the times before. He tried the obvious first, the ones who set it off previously, April and Meg, but nothing came up.  
He tried his string of thought from the night before, and found his vessel was able to react to that. He placed his hand on his groin, feeling it hardening to his touch.  
He kept it on, but the more he thought about it, the more he found himself concentrating on Dean. He thought it must be because he didn't know the lady Dean went off with, but his thoughts brought him to Sam's complaints about Dean's actions in the motel's shower, and the image of Dean naked and touching himself magnified his sensory activity a tenfold. He could not get the image out of his mind. Each stroke of his hand sent a jolt of neural charge all over his body, that brought him great pleasure.  
Was he... aroused by his best friend?... Was Dean the source of this pleasure? Cas relinquished that thought for now, in favor of the exhilarating sensation that concentrated in his lower belly and blurred his vision.  
But the sensation became so strong, that the boxes and shelves were starting to dance to the rhythm of his movement.  
No, he can't take it... He breathed heavily and waited for his bloodstream to return to normal and his nervous system to calm.  
His mind, though, kept bickering with the fact that he was attached to Dean in more ways that he imagined. That his love for Dean was not only for his beautiful soul and selfless ways, but it was also in a more human way. A physical love.   
Lust, his mind corrected himself shamefully, it was lust. 

In the morning Castiel was preparing fresh coffee, as usual, when Dean came into the kitchen still half asleep, hair messed and eyes glazed.  
"Morning, Cas" he said without thought, and a completely new sensation filled Castiel. He felt his blood stream rush, but into his face this time. His face felt hot. He caught a glimpse of his reflection and his skin seemed redder than usual. Was he... blushing?...  
Dean came nearer, rounding him to get to the coffee pot, randomly grazing Castiel's back absentmindedly. Cas moved without thinking slightly away, but Dean did not seem to notice.  
Cas excused himself politely and left the kitchen, abandoning his cup of coffee in his hurry.  
He already understood that he was attracted to Dean. But another dreadful realization downed on him while he was striding away. Castiel was the one who raised Dean back from hell, who had the honor of studying his soul closely, who rebuilt him in flesh and in spirit, molecule to molecule and quality to quality, and he knew. He was not Dean's subject of attraction nor will he ever be. He could feel a new emotion welling up. Sadness, mixed with disappointment, and loss.  
He wanted. He needed. And he will probably never have Dean.  
Cas spent the day in the library, avoiding Dean as best he could, his face reddening every time he accidentally came near him.  
He spent the night there, too. He did not wish to feel any pleasure thinking about something that will never come to be.  
After two days of torture, he found himself an excuse and left the bunker.

He wandered the country for two weeks, when one evening he heard a familiar prayer.  
"Hey Cas, it's been a while. I know your angel business is important, but we kinda need your help here with something, so get your feathery ass down here the first chance you get." Pause. "Please".  
Castiel figured that whatever his earthly urges were, if Dean needed him it was his duty to assist.  
A moment later, with a flutter of air he was standing next to Dean, face blank.  
"Hello, Dean". He tried to sound as neutral as always.  
Dean smiled and gave him a warm hug, and Cas hid his face as best he could before either Dean or Sam notices how flushed he was.  
"Man, we missed you" Dean was smiling.  
"Yeah", Sam agreed.  
"As have I" Cas tried to look casual. "What can I do for you?"  
They told him about the case they were working, and discussed what kind of monster they might be after. They found some ancient writing near the dead bodies that they needed Cas to help them translate. They were almost done, when Cas suddenly became aware of the close proximity he and Dean were seated. His string of thought was cut and he stopped mid-sentence and stared at Dean's face blankly.  
"Cas, are you alright?" Dean looked up at him.  
"Uh... Yes. Of course". Cas shook his head and replied.  
"You sure, buddy?" Dean placed a hand on Cas' shoulder, and Cas lowered his face.  
Sam was standing over them, considering the situation.  
"You know what? I think we all could use a break right now" Dean said as he was getting up and stretching his back. "Besides, I'm hungry".

It was late, and the diner a few streets down from their motel was already closed, so they went to the nearest bar. It was a crappy joint, but they had a decent burger and a good choice of beer, and the three were actually enjoying themselves.  
A few beers later Cas was feeling better, slightly less embarrassed around Dean.  
The waitress who was serving them kept on bringing them shots, and eventually, after outrageously flirting with Dean all evening, took up the nerve to whisper something in Dean's ear. His smile stretched even further as she did so, and he got up and followed her to the bar.  
Cas felt a burning sensation in his chest, but knew this was typical Dean to pick up women at bars and tried not to think of it. The drinks made it very hard for him to keep a straight face, but if Sam noticed he said nothing.  
They finished their food quietly, but a minute later Dean was back at the table.  
"What, you're losing your touch, Casanova?" Sam smirked mockingly.  
Dean's eyebrow shot up, and he gave Sam a dangerous look.  
"Naah... We have Cas back. I'd be kind of a dick if I disappeared with some random chick now, right?" He gave a small wink at Cas, and at once the burning in Cas' chest dissolved into simple warmth.

They went back to the motel and worked for a few more hours, until Sam and Dean were both practically falling asleep on their notes, so Cas left to take the room next door.  
When he was finally alone, he thought how nice it was of Dean to choose to spend more time with him over a night with that nice waitress. His mind wandered off to other times when it was just him and Dean on a hunt, his hand moved to his groin without thought and before he knew it he was thinking what it would feel like if it was Dean's hand on his sensitive skin.   
He was moving his hand up and down his erection, enjoying the tension building in his lower body, but this time it felt dull. He closed his eyes and pictured Dean, doing the same in the shower. He pictured himself there, too, touching Dean, and Dean touching him back. The images were making his head spin, but it wasn't matching the sensation in his groin, so he unzipped his pants and pushed the layers of fabric out of the way to touch his cock directly.   
The feeling was overwhelming and exciting, and he gasped at the pleasure. He tried different levels of roughness and speed to find the most pleasurable one, finally setting on a rhythm he liked, feeling his entire body's energy starting to concentrate into his cock making it amazing and insufferable at the same time. He slightly panicked when he felt something more happening, but he kept going until he felt like he was coming undone from within, bursting with energy and raw ecstasy, a hot fluid shooting out of his cock and spilling out on his hand and the bed he was sitting on.  
Only when he came down from it and looked around him that he saw the room. It was still shaking a little, lights flickering, a few broken lamps and a few burned spots on the carpet.

He only had time to look up before the door burst and both Sam and Dean barged in.  
"Cas! Are you all right? What the hell happened??" Dean's face was dark with worry. It took them a moment to scan the room and to notice Cas sitting with his pants undone and his hand down his boxers.  
Cas was so embarrassed, but still a bit high from the experience. He thought they would be so mad at him, but after a moment Dean just burst into a loud, hearty laughter. Sam averted his eyes quickly from Cas, and was now looking accusingly at Dean. It seemed like they had a full wordless conversation for some time which Cas was not a part of.  
Sam left without a word and Dean just threw a towel at him to clean and cover himself and sat beside him.

"So this is what it looks like when you come?.. Man, remind me never to be around when that happens..." he looked proud, though.  
Cas looked away. The burning in his chest returned.  
"Does that mean I have to teach you how to pick up chicks now?" Dean continued.  
"No, Dean, that will not be necessary".  
"Oh, so there already is someone" Dean grinned. "Who is she? Is that why you went on your 'angel business'? You should have told me, I wouldn't have disturbed you on your 'business'..."  
"Dean, please.." Cas' face contorted in agony.  
"Is it one of your angel lady-friends? Or do you still have a taste for reapers?" Dean was teasing him purposely now. This was cruel.  
"Please, Dean, stop". Cas clung his blue gaze desperately at Dean, who paused for a second after meeting his gaze, but immediately continued with a smirk "or maybe you kinda wanted that waitress for yourself this evening... we can go back, if you want...".

Dean was cut off by a pair of angel lips on his own. It took a moment for his brain to process what was happening, and he jumped right off the bed.  
"Cas! Dude! Not cool!"  
Cas sat there with his eyes lowered, but said nothing.  
"What the fuck were you thinking?? I'm not into that shit!"  
Then his eyes got a little wider, when he grasped the full meaning of it. "Wait, were you thinking of me when you were jerking off??.." he blurted before he could stop himself.  
Cas wanted to disappear, but he couldn't move.  
He expected Dean to shout an angry protest about not being gay, or throw some cocky comment about being too goddamn hot to turn on even a junkless angel, which would be fine because if Dean was making jokes then he wasn't angry, but Dean had the worst possible reaction. He was just quiet.  
"I'm sorry, Dean" he muttered eventually.  
Dean was pacing back and forth in the tiny room, finally getting out. Cas could hear the Impala driving off from the parking lot.  
He stood up, fixed his clothes, and decided never to attempt this ever again.  
By the time Sam came to check on them, Cas was gone too.

It was a whole five weeks before Cas heard Dean's prayer again.  
That is, he heard something during that time, but it wasn't a prayer. It was the usual occasional... longing... but a faint one even so.  
He did not respond immediately. He waited a whole day for it to stop. For Dean to give up and quit praying. It was too awkward, even to Cas' non-existing social understanding.  
But Dean's prayer was not his usual confident 'get your ass down here' kind of prayer. It was a polite, more reserved one. And it sounded like real need. Still, Castiel ignored it for another full day before he was unable to shake the guilt anymore. Two whole days. This must be important.  
He appeared before Dean with a silent swoosh of air. "Hello, Dean".

"Cas, man, where have you been, I've been worried sick!" Dean came closer, but took a hesitant step back at the last moment. He seemed genuinely concerned, but also very reluctant.  
"I always come when you call, Dean." Cas stuck his blue gaze at some point of the floor and refused to look up.  
"Is something wrong? Do you need my help with anything?"  
"No, Cas, actually I just wanted to talk." It was Dean's turn to explore the floor tiles now.  
"Is that what you called me for? I thought this was important" Castiel sounded a bit more annoyed than he meant, and Dean bit his lips in shame.  
"It is actually very important to me, Cas. I don't like the way we left off last time". He waited, but Castiel said nothing.  
"I'm not gay, you know that, I'm not into men", Cas' eyes narrowed. "But I understand my response must have hurt you, and I am much more afraid of losing my best friend than being offended by a title".  
Castiel's stare softened.  
"Now, I had no right to be angry, you didn't force me into anything, you didn't ask anything of me. What you did - you did in the privacy of your own room and it was only my nosy prodding that made you show me how you felt. So that's on me. I guess I was just surprised, I didn't think angels had any sexual urges, let alone being the subject to one.." Cas could have sworn that Dean was blushing.  
"It was always you, Dean" was Castiel's only reaction.

Dean slumped in a chair and rubbed a tired set of green eyes with his hand.  
"I guess what I'm saying is... I think I'm ok with that. And I'd like us to stay buddies. If you think you can do that."  
Castiel sat down on the edge of the bed in front of Dean. "I suppose we could." He said. "And after I nearly broke the motel last time, you'd be pleased to know that I haven't repeated my actions".  
Dean gave a short laugh and looked up at him. "Does that mean you no longer feel those needs?" He asked.  
Cas thought about it for a few moments. "I do not wish to upset you further by replying".  
"Come on, Cas, you can tell me. I asked."  
"Dean, last time you prodded you did not like the outcome".  
Dean smiled, but his eyes still hung intent on Cas.  
Castiel sighed. "I still feel the same for you. But I will not act upon these feelings again".  
Dean's face fell back to the floor in what Castiel interpreted as relief.  
"Come on, let's go get Sam and get some dinner".

Two weeks later, they were just wrapping up a hunt and decided to go for a drink. Cas only had a beer, so did Sam, but Dean was drinking heavier than usual.  
His eyes were scanning the place constantly, until they fell on a sweet brunette at the bar.  
He gave a quick look to Sam, the 'don't wait up' look, and when he moved his eyes to Cas he looked a bit embarrassed and shifted them immediately. He got up and went to start a conversation with the girl at the bar. A short while later, they were leaving together.  
Sam and Cas went back to the motel by themselves, each to his room.  
Since Cas didn't sleep, he was reading when about an hour later a soft knock came from the door.  
He thought maybe Sam needed something, or couldn't sleep, but he was surprised to find Dean there.

"Is everything ok? Did you not go with the lady from the bar?" He asked warily.  
Dean leaned against the door frame and fiddled nervously with his keys.  
"I did, but... it didn't feel right".  
"Dean, are you drunk?" Cas tilted his head sideways in confusion, but gestured towards the inside of the room.  
Dean came in and sat down.  
"Cas, I haven't been completely honest with you. Last time, when we.. when you... I did get angry, and I am not gay, but... that wasn't the main thing.."  
Cas waited for Dean to continue.  
"I was kinda blown away to hear that you thought of me that way, because I do not deserve it. I don't deserve you. I have always known it, and I never allowed myself to think otherwise. But the fact is, I can't stop thinking about it. I can't get the image out of my head, of you touching yourself thinking of me. It's all I think about, even when I'm with a woman."  
Cas' jaw clenched at Dean's confession. His muscles were all tensed as he was trying to get his emotions under control.  
"I don't know what it means for me, Cas, for us..."  
They sat staring at each other for some time, not daring to move.  
"Tell me what you want, Dean."  
"I don't know" Dean replied, but moved to sit on the bed next to Cas.

Cas didn't know who it was that moved first, but they found themselves gravitating slowly towards each other. Hesitantly, but their lips eventually met. Their kiss was shy at first, soft, each with his hands to his own, but when Dean's lips slightly parted and Cas gave a light moan, all hands flew in the other's direction. Cas was holding the back of Dean's head with one hand, and pulling him closer with the other, Dean had one hand on Cas' thigh and another at his tie trying to pull it off.  
"I wanna see..." Dean whispered into Cas' lips, and Cas' head jerked away.  
He looked at Dean for a moment, not sure.  
"I wanna see what I can't stop imagining"  
Then slowly, Cas unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. He was watching Dean very carefully, as if waiting for confirmation that he should continue.  
Dean gave him a small nod and Cas sent one hand down his boxers. Dean licked his lips and Cas pulled free his forming erection. Dean's eyes immediately came down fixed on Cas' cock. Cas gave a tug and felt himself harden by the second. He wanted to close his eyes and concentrate, but it was so arousing having Dean looking at him, he was hypnotized by Dean's face. A few strokes later and Dean's lips were back on his, fiercer than before. Castiel's hands were inside his T shirt in seconds. Another second and Castiel's trench coat was off, and so were his jacket and most of his shirt. 

Soon they were both bare from the waist up, tangled up together on the bed. Cas could feel his erection growing harder, and he didn't have to think about anything now, just give in to the motions with Dean. He was eager to know if Dean was as aroused as him, so he pushed his hand down Dean's boxers to have a feel at Dean's dick. A loud groan escaped Dean's mouth, and Cas felt his own cock twitch at the sound. He wanted to hear more of it, so he wrapped his entire palm around Dean, and moved it slowly up and down the shaft. He listened carefully to Dean's responses to learn how Dean liked it, but Dean suddenly pushed his hand away and paused. Cas thought he did something wrong, but Dean rolled and pushes his pants and boxers off completely, then did the same for Cas.

Dean positioned himself on top of Cas, sliding and rubbing their dicks together, enjoying the friction. Cas closed his eyes and gasped at the sensation. He was shivering and sweating and writhing on the bed, while the lights started to flicker. Dean's skin touching his felt so good, so exciting, that the room was already starting to vibrate. Dean noticed and stopped moving. A small sound of protest came from Cas, but then he noticed too.  
They looked at each other for a moment before Cas recognized the 'fuck it' look on Dean's face, and he pulled Dean close for a hungry kiss, while flipping them over so Cas was on top.  
Cas wrapped his hand around both their cocks together and kept his eyes on Dean's while he was rubbing them together, enjoying the feel of Dean's dick on his own and getting closer by the second. They were both moaning each other's name, coming dangerously close to coming and completely wrecking the room.  
The look in Dean's eyes was nothing like Cas had ever seen, so dark and drowning with pleasure. "Dean.." he called softly, and Dean replied with a sharp moan that sent electricity down Cas' body.

"Fuck, Cas.. I want this..." Dean groaned, looking Cas straight in the eyes. "I want you to come".  
The light bulbs all exploded at the same time, raining small burning particles of light as Cas was shouting Dean's name and shooting his cum against Dean's stomach. It was a wonderful display of beauty and might, and Dean was unable to hold as he was unraveling under Cas' hands, sending his load to mix with Cas'.  
Cas fell, drained, on Dean's chest, breathing hard and kissing blissfully at Dean's neck.  
"I always come when you call, Dean" Cas smiled, and Dean couldn't help but smile himself.

"Cas, we are never, EVER, going to do that around baby. Got it?"  
"So... we ARE going to do that again?"

They heard the door slam in the next room and barely had time to cover up before they heard Sam's voice outside their door "Dammit, Cas, not again!!"


End file.
